lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Grow
The murder of a city employee leads Goren and Eames to an old nemesis, but her efforts to protect a girl force the detectives to wonder if someone else is at fault. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Recurring cast * Olivia d'Abo as Nicole Wallace * Molly Gottlieb as Gwen Chapel * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Hudson Cooper as Detective Rosemont * Grace Hsu as Ella Miyazaki * Brian Nishii as Zach Tayler Guest cast * Boris McGiver as Larry Chapel * Kevin J. O'Connor as Dr. Evan Chapel * J. King as Detective Bristol * Derek Lucci as Phil Brookings * Adam Sietz as Sacha Martell * George Hahn as Louis Ramsford * Dana Smith Croll as Phyllis Clark * Joseph Eid as Officer Oser * Vincent Lorusso as Officer Cruz * Robert Kim as Judge B. Wing * Adam Auslander as Max * Sarah Litzsinger as Sally * Camille Gaston as Raynard * Ray Wills as Boyd * Katherine Puma as Distraught Teacher * Jim Moody as Taft Housing Superintendent * Dionne Audain as Concerned Tenant (uncredited) * Randy Blair as (uncredited) References 56th Precinct; Australia; Eastman, Leslie; Middleton Community College; NYC Department of Health; potassium chloride; Staten Island; Taft Housing Projects; Thailand; Yates, Buster Quotes *'Nicole Wallace': You don't see me at all, do you? I thought this is a land of second chances... *'Robert Goren': There's no second chance for you….'cause wherever you go, people die. *'Nicole Wallace': Accidents, Bobby….they happen in every family. *'Robert Goren': Did you think that you've finally met the one, a man who senses his own limitations, who understood the weakness of others and he had a daughter, a daughter who loved you… *'Nicole Wallace': She does love me… *'Robert Goren': Here you are, with a child killer as a boyfriend because this is the kind of people that you attract, because you will never have a normal life, a normal life is not for you Nicole… ---- *'Gwen (the little girl)': Daddy doesn't love, does he? *'Nicole Wallace': Sometimes daddies can love too much…you wouldn't want that… ---- *'Robert Goren': One day, Gwen will do something or maybe she'll do nothing and you'll snap… *'Nicole Wallace': No…no…that won't happen… *'Robert Goren': You're not safe to be around Nicole…too much damage has been done. *'Nicole Wallace': No, with her I'll be healed …it will be all right... *'Robert Goren': No…if you want to save yourself you have to face up to who you are… *'Nicole Wallace': That`s it...that`s all you have for me?...Confess...go to prison? ---- *'Mike Logan': (about Wallace): 18 murders…wow…beauty, brains and a complete psycho....my dream-girl. ---- Background information and notes This marks the return of Mike Logan as a regular in any L&O series since the original series episode Pride, which Logan had been removed from homicide for punching out a corrupt politician who just got away with murder. Logan appeared in the made for TV movie Exiled: A Law & Order Movie that takes place between his time in Major Case and Homicide. His final appearance as of yet in any L&O series was in the finale of CI's Season 7 Last Rites. Category:CI episodes